Dream State
by Maid of the Mer
Summary: Two spazzy InuFan girls suddenly wake up in the fuedal era with demonic powers! Hillarity ensues of course, but what happens when they cant get out of their fantasy? Will they die in a dimension they were never supposed to enter? Some InuKag, MirSan. R
1. Prologue: Meet the FanGirls

_**Dream State  
**_A Joined story,  
By Saxifrage and Maid of the Mer  
Prologue – Meet the Fan-Girls

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! My name is Maid of the Mer!  
_And this is Saxifrage!  
_****We do not own Inuyasha and company, cause if we did, we wouldn't have to be here right now!  
_Yeah, I'd be out stealing Inuyasha from Kikyo and Kagome, because if I controlled what they did, he'd be MINE!  
_But since they are not ours, ignore her. She's just a crazy jealous woman. (With mind powers, so don't make her angry) And really, she loves IYKag pariings, really she does!  
_Only cause there's no way he'd love me! sobs_  
Yeah, whatever, on with the story!  
****Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

Andrea was laying on the floor of her bedroom, doing her algebra homework on a cool Friday night, when she heard her mother yelling for her attention.

"Rae!" Her insistent mother continued.

"WHAT!" Rae called back rudely, annoyed by her mother, as all teenagers are.

"DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME!"

… "Sorry!" Andrea hid her face in her hands. _Ahh, I hope she doesn't ground me!_

"The phone's for you! I think it's Nikki!"

"Oh!" Andrea, otherwise known as Rae, mumbled to herself before quickly rising (leaving her unfinished homework for her mom to find angrily an hour later) and rushing to the phone. Andrea bushed her blonde hair away from her face in annoyance as she rushed down the stair to receive the phone from her mother.

"Hi!" She breathed into the phone, trying to catch her breath. Nikki was her best friend, even though they were both amazingly different. Andrea was always annoyed, blunt, and was very pessimistic, while Nikki had a positive outlook on the world and enjoyed overusing sarcasm… But the two odd balls were well suited for each other, as they both enjoyed a good time, dreaming, and (of course) Inuyasha.

"Rae!" Andrea winced and held the receiver away from her ear. _Damn, she's loud!_ "What are you doing! I am _so_ bored! I have no focus! Entertain me!" Her friend demanded.

Andrea growled at the phone teasingly and decided to give up mocking Nikki and called to her mom, "I'm going over to Nikki's house to entertain her pitifully small mind!"

An indignant protest from Nikki erupted from the phone, "Hey, I heard that! And when did I say you could come over?"

…

"Hey, you wanna come over?" Nikki asked after a second of hesitation.

Her mother, who was standing in the next room (and, mind you, could hear the whole conversation) laughed at her daughter's antics. "Are you sleeping over?" She asked.

"Of course!" Andrea responded.

"Hey!" Nikki again objected, before actually thinking about it and adding, "Well, okay then."

Ten minutes later, Andrea was mounting her bike and rode over to her best friend's house across the park.

Nikki hung up the phone and ran down stairs to warn her mom of her best friend's arrival. "What?" Her mom asked, flabbergasted. "Oh God, hide the matches!"

"Mom, get over it, that was three years ago. And she only did it _once!_ Well, actually twice… but you're eyebrows grew back, didn't they?" Nikki shook her head, ashamed of her mom's behavior. "Honestly," she muttered to herself as she ran back upstairs to quickly reveal her floor to the world, for it was currently covered with clothes and books and homework…and something green and fuzzy that kept twitching. It might have once been a plate, but that wasn't important.

Finally, after three excruciatingly long minutes, the sound of the doorbell was heard throughout the house (and her mom's mock scream of terror). Nikki smiled. Rae was there to save her from the horrible and painful boredom that clouded her mind!

Rae rang the door bell (ignoring the scream which was emitted from it) and was promptly thrown to the floor when the door was opened. "NIKKI!" Rae chocked out, attempting to pry the overly-happy girl from her neck. "STOP HUGGING ME! I saw you today in school, stupid! You couldn't have missed me _that_ much!"

Nikki—who had ignored her speech—got off her (eventually), and asked if she had brought any good movies with her this time.

At her question, Rae's foul mood quickly dissipated and she smiled wryly. "As a matter of fact," She started, pulling a set of DVDs out of her backpack, "I did."

Nikki squealed with delight as she saw the two treasures in her hands: Inuyasha Season One _and_ Two!

Nikki's mother ducked out of the way as the two crazed teenage fan-girls rushed up to Nikki's room and slammed the door. "'Night Mom!" Nikki shouted.

"See you in the morning, Mrs. H!" Rae called.

Then, they started the DVD marathon.

The Marathon concluded at around three in the morning, with the two yawning, yet happy girls wishing that they could join Inuyasha and company on their adventure. They fell asleep, dreaming of the life they could be living.

It was after that, however, when strange things began to occur.

* * *

**A/N: THanks for reading, now please review!  
_In the next chapter, they go to Inuyasha's world! WOOT WOOT!_**


	2. Cats and Canaries

_**Dream State  
**_A Joined story,  
By Saxifrage and Maid of the Mer  
Chapter One: Cats and Canaries

**A/N:**  
**Maid: Hey, we're back!  
Saxifrage: Yay! Chapter One is heeeeaarrr!  
Maid: Once again, we do not own Inuyasha--  
Saxifrage: Yet! Muahahahahahahaha!  
Maid::Smacks Saxifrage:  
Saxifrage: Ow! Jerk::pounces Maid...:  
:catfight occurs:  
..  
Maid::comes out bruised: Well, hehe, I hope you enjoy the story!  
Saxifrage: I totally just won! WOOT! Hey, you guys better review!  
Maid::sweatdrops:**

_**

* * *

**_

Rae moved around, trying to bring back the warmth that was her blanket, but it was no where to be found. "Nikki!" she grumbled, cranky from their lack of sleep. "Did you take my blanket?" She paused. "And where the hell is my pillow? Give it back!"

"I don't have it," Nikki yawned back, keeping her eyes closed. "Knowing your appetite, you probably ate it. You do like marshmallows, ya know."

"Are you callin' me fat?" Rae yelled tiredly while sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Nikki ignored her. "Hey…my blanket's gone, too!" She realized.

"What the—?" Rae started as her eyes finally opened and adjusted to the bright light around them. They were in a forest.

A freaking forest!

Which, incase you did not know, was not located in Nikki's bedroom.

Nikki was no where to be found, but there was a funny looking creature laying next to her, still mumbling in Nikki's voice.

"My feet are cold!" The creature complained. "Hey, you took my socks!"

Rae's reply, obviously, was a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nikki heard a scream, and worried for her and Rae's safety. She scrambled to her feet and blinked, gazing around. She then saw a strange monster screaming at her.

She did the only thing a girl in her situation could do… and screamed back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH NIKKI?" it yelled at Nikki.

Nikki paused. "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Then, as an after thought, "AND WHERE'S RAE?"

"I _AM_ RAE!"

"WELL I'M NIKKI!"

The two creatures stood there, staring at each other in shock before realization kicked in.

"Rae…is that you?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki..?" Rae responded, before regaining her rude and blunt attitude. "Well, of course I'm Rae. You look funny."

"Look who's talking." Nikki shot back. "Wait, what do you mean I look funny? _You're _the one with the big furry ears on top of your head!"

"Well—Wait, WHAT?"

"LOOK!" Nikki shouted, "A POND!"

They both ran towards the water in the middle of a clearing to gaze at their reflections (ignoring the fact the pond was strangely and conveniently placed near them).

Nikki stared into the water, shocked. Her shoulder-length reddish-brown hair was now a strange shade of blue, and her eyes' blue color had deepened into the dark shades of a bird's eye, specifically a bird of prey. Spectacular blue-tinted white wings had sprouted between her shoulder blades and her nails had sharpened and grown, and were painted midnight-blue. The rest of her (her thin and curvy body, her light skin tones, her elegant face, and her height of around five feet six inches) was the same, aside from her clothes. She no longer wore pajamas covered with lambs; instead she was wearing dark, almost midnight-blue v-neck shirt with long, bell sleeves, a long, light blue, swishy skirt, a black sash thingy covered in stars, and she wore no shoes. She had transformed into a beautiful creature of the sky.

Rae's transformation, however, was much more drastic, and she almost screamed again. Her usual dark hazel eyes had become dark green and were strangely cat-like, and her ears had moved to the top of her blonde head and were, indeed, black, furry, and pointed. She glanced at her pale hands and noticed that her chewed nails were now long, dangerously sharp claws, as well as her bare feet. She had yet to notice the long and swishy black tail now protruding from her backside. She remained, however, five foot eight, the same slim body-type, and her Irish heritage still shone through. And her hair was still golden-blonde, layered, and reached the middle of her back. Her new clothes consisted of a long, hip-hugging, dark green skirt with slits on the sides showing off her thighs (which were covered in black, skin tight pants) that had a pretty pattern on it and a dark brown corset top. She also wore no shoes.

Nikki looked over to her best friend and laughed. "You're eyes are slanty!"

"I prefer 'almond-shaped,' thank you." Rae grumbled, still slightly disturbed by her appearance, unlike Nikki, who seemed to be quite pleased.

"I like 'slanty' better!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'LL SHUT UP WHEN I WANT TO _KITTY CAT_!" Nikki shouted gleefully.

Rae growled. "I'll show _you_---Wait, a second. I'm not a CAT! I'm a…" Rae paused to think of what she could possibly be. "I'm a wolf! Or, a dog, or something! _Not a cat!_"

"You are _so_ a cat!" Nikki laughed. "Note the cat ears and _tail_."

"WHAT TAIL!" Rae yelled, spinning around in circles attempting to see her backside. "I SEE NO TAIL!"

Nikki skipped over and grabbed her tail while she continued to spin, causing the tail to be pulled and Rae to yelp in pain.

"EEEPP!" Rae yelped. "What did you do?"

"I pulled your ttaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllll!"

Rae sat down in a huff. "Oh.." she mumbled. "That tail…" Rae then thought about her sudden confession to her new appendage and shouted, "Shut _up_—you—you—CANARY!"

"If you are gonna call yourself a wolf, then I get to be a hawk. Canaries are _yellow_." Nikki proclaimed, stamping her foot.

"And hawks are _brown_." Teased Rae from her sitting position on the ground.

Nikki crossed her arms indignantly. "I'm a blue hawk."

Rae chuckled, "Sure you are, blue bird."

"Kitty cat!" Nikki called back to her.

There was a pause in their conversation of insults. "Where are we anyways?" asked Rae.

"I don't know…I think I'm dreaming. And you're insane."

"Come here for a second." Rae ordered with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Why..?" Nikki asked suspiciously.

"Just get over here, wimp."

Cautiously, Nikki stepped closer, and then screamed.

"WHY'D YOU PINCH ME?" screamed Nikki as she jumped away from her best friend and examined the nail-sized cut on her arm which started to bleed. "Your nails aren't exactly primped and pink ya know!" she accused.

"Well," Rae said, reasonably, "Now you know you're not dreaming."

"If only we could find a way to figure out if you're sane or not." Nikki grumbled, rubbing her sore arm.

"Hey, be nice. It was only a test." Rae 'comforted.' "And I didn't pinch you _that_ hard."

"Not hard my foot!" Nikki whined.

"Don't be such a baby…where do you think we are anyways? We have already established that this is not a dream." Rae said smartly. "Maybe we are in another dimension."

Nikki smiled at that idea. "Maybe we are superheroes!" She yelled in triumph. "You know like in X-men or Justice League."

"That's silly!" Rae exclaimed. "They wear _spandex_. Those are stupid cartoons anyways."

"Regardless," Nikki said, slightly affronted that her idea had been turned down, "I wonder if I could fly…"

"What does that have to do with _anything,_ you moron?"

"Well, you see," She said sarcastically. "Sometimes, when things have wings, they flap them and they go into the air…. Do you unerrssstaaaaaaaaaannnnd?"

She was then whacked by Rae.

"Ow! Idiot!" Nikki jumped away from Rae so she wouldn't be hit again. "I'm going to try and fly." Nikki said with her nose in the air.

"If I fall," Nikki began as she flapped her wings experimentally, "Catch me!"

"Yeah right!" Rae scoffed as Nikki rose into the air. She then gazed at Nikki in amazement as she actually started to gain altitude. "Whoa.." She whispered to herself.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nikki yelled happily. "I'm FLY--ING!" She sang.

Rae smirked as a thought came to her mind. "Can you_ land_?"

"…Maybe." She said uncertainly as she started to propel herself downward… right towards Rae.

"ACK!" She screamed and tried to get out of the way.

"CATCH ME RAE!"

"AHHHHH!" Rae screamed right as Nikki pummeled into her and they landed in a heap, rolling across the ground.

"Ehh…" Rae groaned as she propped herself up and pushed Nikki off her. "Go away. You _so_ need to work on that. Go practice your flailing… I mean _flying_, and more importantly, _landing_, away from me!"

"Well," Nikki started. "What about _your_ powers?"

"Powers?" Rae said, thinking about what powers she could possibly have. She was a cat—I mean, a _dog_—what talents she could possess?

When Rae mentioned this to Nikki, Nikki rolled her eyes. "It's too bad your fingernails aren't sharp." She sarcastically proclaimed.

"Oh.." Rae looked down at her hands where, indeed, long sharp claws were gleaming. She turned to a tree on the edge of the clearing, and experimentally chipped the tree bark with her index nail. "Hmmm," Then she smiled and dragged her clawed hand across the bark and laughed evilly as five long and deep gashes easily appeared in the tree.

But then a growl and a rustle came from the bushes, not too far off, and a large, bulky creature waited in the shadows to pounce on its prey.

Upon hearing the growl, Nikki and Rae's heads immediately snapped toward the noise.

"Oh my god…" Rae whispered, no longer amused.

* * *

**Maid: DUN DUN DUN! What's gonna happen?  
:Inuyasha shows up:  
Saxifrage: EEEEEEEEEE::pounces Inuyasha: MINEEEE!  
Inuyasha: HELPPPP! KAGOMEEEEE::flails:  
Maid::sweatdrops: Heh... thanks for reading, please review::pries Saxifrage from Inuyasha:  
Saxifrage: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. Claws and Screams of Terror

_**Dream State**_

A Joined story,  
By Saxifrage and Maid of the Mer  
Chapter Two: Claws and Screams of Terror

**Maid: Another chapter is here. All hail the chapter!  
Saxifrage: ...Hail? What a dumb word. Worship is better. Or praise...Or enjoy... Or salvalge... Hell, even TURTLE would have been better!  
Maid:grumbles: Shut up you... Turtle my big toe.  
Saxifrage: You're big toe LOOKS like a turtle.  
Maid: Does not.  
Saxifrage: Does TOO.  
Maid: NOT.  
Saxifrage: TOO  
Maid: NOT  
Saxifrage: TOO! TOO TOO TOO!  
Maid: Excuse us, this is going to take a while.  
Saxifrage:jumps Maid and procedes to beat her up:  
Maid: EEP!**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Nikki whispered.

"Yes." Rae said, backing up slowly so that she and Nikki were parallel.

Then, Out of the trees slithered a giant creature that resembled a slimy snake, except with two clawed arms on its upper body. It screamed a blood-curdling scream, and instantly, twenty other, smaller creatures slithered out, after what could be assumed its mother.

"My children need blood!" It yelled angrily in a voice that was definitely _not_ human. "Feast upon their flesh!" She screamed to her children.

Nikki and Rae gazed at the predators with shock.

"I say, we run." Nikki suggested.

Rae looked over at her best friend. "I agree. Screaming?"

"Yes, please."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rae and Nikki screamed, starting to run in the other direction. They stopped short, however, when they realized that the young monsters had surrounded them.

"We're surrounded!" cried Nikki.

"Can you fly us out?"

"My wings aren't strong enough," Nikki protested, frightened. "And I only just learned how to fly!"

Rae turned towards the main group with grim satisfaction on her face. "We have to fight, then." She felt warmth grown in her chest as she thought of that… She didn't know why, but the thought of ripping her new-found claws through her opponent was pleasing.

Nikki, surprised at what Rae had said, looked over at her now-feline friend. "Rae," She said, shocked. "Your claws…"

Rae glanced down, and then looked back with more confidence than before. Her claws had lengthened by six inches and now were deadly sharp, almost like they had turned into knives. "Cool."

"AHH!" Rae screamed as she leapt forward with inhuman speed and height and brought her nails slicing through the nearest monster-snake, killing it instantly as it fell in two halves.

"How dare you!" The mother-monster cried.

"Take that!" Rae yelled as she sliced through two more at once, wrinkling her nose in dissatisfaction as purple _goo_ burst through the corpses. "And THAT!" She stomped on the dead creatures head, for lord knows why.

Nikki stood there amazed at her physical abilities. She felt useless and helpless, especially since the babies were now closing in on her. "Ummm, Rae!" She called. "A little help here!"

"Kinda—" Another monster lost its head, "busy!"

"Okay, don't mind me! Just cry at my funeral, will ya?" Nikki said sarcastically. "What the hell am I supposed to do here?"

"Um, _fly_!" Rae called back, "I have it under—" more blood flew into the air, "—Control!"

"OH!" Nikki called, not as worried. She took to the air gleefully.

The monster-babies suddenly rushed at Rae all at once, using their numbers to their advantage, and Rae lost her balance as their full weight hit against her. "AHH!" She screamed in pain as she was engulfed in a pile of vile snakes. Determined to not die, Rae braced herself on the floor, and bought her legs up, kicking half of the creatures away, and allowing room for her to pull her arm back and slice through the others.

But as she felt a sharp pain on her back, she realized that one was burrowing into her skin. "NIKKI!" She screamed in a high pitched, panicked voice. "HELLLPPPP!"

Without thinking, Nikki swooped down and hovered right above Rae and attempted to pull the monster free. "Get off, you bugger!" With one last tug, she went falling back into the air, with the monster snatched in her hands. "HAH!" She yelled… And then screamed again as it flipped over and tried to bite her hand "GAH!" she yelled and swung the monster towards the ground, where it hit its brethren, they smooshed each other.

Her victory dance in the air didn't last long, however.

Rae, who was finishing up the babies on the ground, turned around, shocked to hear Nikki's voice crying for help once again. Nikki had been grabbed by the neck by the mother, who had thus far been watching the battle and not attacking. Nikki was struggling to free herself from the clawed hand.

"LET ME GO!" Nikki screamed, her arms pounding the claw and her wings flailing.

"I'm going to eat you!" the monster claimed, and stretched its mouth wide open, bringing Nikki toward its gaping mouth.

Nikki struggled even harder to get release, but she realized that it was futile, so she squeezed her eyes shut, and opened her mouth to scream one last time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rae watched in horror from below as a light shot out from Nikki mouth at the last moment, and the monster disintegrated into thin air. "Whoa…" Rae was amazed.

Suddenly Nikki was falling to the ground, with no claw holding her up, and this time, Rae did catch her.

"Good job, Nikki! Did you see that? That was AMAZING! You just screamed and WHOOSH it was gone!"

"…Am I dead?" Nikki asked. She was sitting, dazed on the ground.

"No, should you be?" Rae smiled, adrenaline still pumping through her veins and causing her to be slightly giddy. "Do you need me to fix that for you?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rae cried in excitement. "Look at this!" She held her hand in front of Nikki's face. She flexed her hands and suddenly the two-inch claws extended into the six-inch claws she had used earlier. "I have retractable claws!"

Nikki, who was still winded from falling, looked over at her wearily and smirked. "..Like a cat."

"Wolf," Rae corrected, her happy mood not going away. "Or a dog. I haven't decided yet."

"What's that?" Nikki asked, slowly pushing herself to her feet.

Confused, Rae asked, "What's what?"

A few yards away, something pink and shiny was glittering in the sun. Nikki walked over to in on shaky legs (as she had just fallen twenty feet) and picked it up, holding it between her fingers carefully. "Do you see this?"

"Yes." Rae said, looking at it, still confused.

Nikki, obviously expecting a more extreme reaction said, "Do you _realize_ what this is?"

"Jewelry?"

"No, stupid." Nikki then paused, as a new thought came to her. "I know where we are."

Realization dawned on Rae's face as a new voice rang across the clearing where corpses of monsters now lay.

"Hand over the jewel shard, demons!"

Slowly, the two girls turned and stared at the five, awfully familiar figures at the edge of the forest.

"Is that…who I think it is?" Rae asked, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"I think it is…" Nikki answered, getting excited.

"Hm," Rae cocked her head to the side. "I thought he'd be taller."

* * *


	4. Meeting the Gang

_**Dream State  
**_A Joined story,  
By Saxifrage and Maid of the Mer  
Chapter Three: Meeting the Gang

**Saxifrage: No one's reviewing! TT  
Maid: We're doing this for ourselves..you know that, right?  
Saxifrage: So...? I still like reviews!  
Maid: Whatever. We don't own Inuyasha...  
Saxifrage: OR DO WE?  
Maid: ...and we don't claim to own him.  
Saxifrage: We don't?  
Maid: We hope you enjoy this chapter! We had fun while writing it.  
Saxifrage: PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"_Is that…who I think it is?" Rae asked, not bothering to keep her voice down._

"_I think it is…" Nikki answered, getting excited._

"_Hm," Rae cocked her head to the side. "I thought he'd be taller."_

The two fan girls suddenly looked at each other with evil grins. "Inuyasha!" they whispered in unison.

"My height won't matter when I shred you into pieces!" Inuyasha said, brandishing his rather large sword, the Tetsusaiga.

The girls didn't even flinch as he started running at them. In fact, it is questionable as to whether they actually registered the threat. But, they did move out of the way, just not to avoid the attack.

"EARS! MUST TOUCH!" squealed Rae as she jumped over Inuyasha and landed right behind him. She grabbed his white, pointy dog ears between her fingers and started to rub them. "EEEE! THEY'RE SOOOOO CUTE!"

Nikki on the other hand, had flown into the air, laughing at Rae's antics (and also waiting for her turn to pet Inuyasha).

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha yelled, slapping the obsessed Rae away from him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Rae pouted, and started to chase him in attempt to catch his ears again.

Inuyasha's makeshift pack, who was standing rather unnoticed to the side, stared in shock. They had no idea what to make of their new foes (who, to them, had to be insane).

It was then that Nikki noticed the others watching. She squealed in delight and swooped down to them (in her excitement, knocking Miroku over, as she still had no idea how to land properly). "Oh, sorry about that! I'm still working on the whole _flying_ concept."

They just stared at her in disbelief.

"Its harder than it looks you know!" Nikki tried to convince them.

They continued to stare.

So, Nikki (thanks to her short attention span) squealed again realizing that her favorite characters were standing in front of her! "EEEE! Oh my gosh, it's SHIPPOU!" Nikki screamed and picked up the shocked kitsune, hugging him to her chest. "And KAGOME!" She hugged Kagome. "AND SANGO!" She hugged Sango. "AND MIROKU!" She was about to hug Miroku, who was by this point eyeing her anxiously, when she stopped in distrust.

"No, actually you keep your hands where I can see them!" She jabbed him in the chest with an accusing finger.

Sango snickered despite herself.

Nikki turned away from the monk, who was desperately trying to explain his innocence, and focused on the other three. "Wow, this is so cool, I can't believe I get to actually MEET you!"

At this point, Kagome had snapped out of her trance of stupidity and spoke up to the strange demon-girl. "Who are you, and how do you know our names?"

Nikki stopped suddenly. "Ummmmmm….."

Crap, what was she supposed to say? 'We watch you on TV all the time! By the way, how's the relationship thingy going with Inuyasha? Cause if you don't want him…' No, she would think that she was crazy and possibly might kill her.

Then a thought hit her. "Holy crap…" She muttered. "I forgot about Rae!" She turned to the scene she had accidentally ignored, and the others, confused, followed suit, their questions unanswered.

Inuyasha was continuing to run from a gleeful and _vastly _overly happy Rae when he realized that he was much bigger and happened to have a sword. He turned around angrily and pointed the weapon at the girl. "Stay where you are, Demon!" he shouted, fuming at the perky girl.

"Demon?" Rae asked, hurt. "Do I _look_ like a demon?" She paused. "Well, maybe I _do_, but that's no reason to yell at me! Besides, I'm much more cuddly on the inside! ...Some of the time."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed, interrupting the babbling girl. She stopped in surprise. "Hand over the Jewel Shard, and I might not kill you!"

Rae's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't." She whispered, half to herself, half to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked evilly.

"WINDSCAR!"

"EEP!"

Rae only had just enough time to dodge the attack.

"You tried to kill me!" Rae said in shock. She slowly sank to the ground. "You tried… to kill me!" She started to cry.

Inuyasha's face adopted a stupid look, before falling in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?" He was starting to panic now. He couldn't handle crying!

"I-I-I thought y-you were COOL!" She sobbed.

Inuyasha looked helplessly at the girl. "Stop crying, damn it! I just want the jewel shard!"

"Well," Nikki called from her position next to Kagome, "_She_ doesn't have it!" She held up the shard of the Shikon no Tama so that it gleamed in the light. Inuyasha faced her angrily, sobbing girl forgotten. "You want it?" Nikki smirked. "Come and get it!"

Very deliberately, she pulled the neck of her shirt out and dropped the shard into her bra.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he blushed a deep red.

…Miroku on the other hand was sporting an evil smile. His hand twitched.

"I'll get it!" the lecherous monk shouted gleefully. _Finally_, he thought, _a credible excuse!_ Too bad for him, as he reached out to 'dig in,' Sango's boomerang smashed against his skull.

"PERVERT!" she and Nikki yelled at the same time. They smiled knowingly at each other.

Rae continued to sob.

At this point, Kagome started to realize that the two… _odd_… demons really meant them no harm. And because of Inuyasha's rude remarks (not to mention that he had tried to kill them), they weren't going to get the jewel shard anytime soon. "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou looked over at the raven haired girl. "What the hell do you want, wench! I'm _trying_ to get the jewel shard!"

Kagome fumed at being called a 'wench.' "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha yelled, as the beaded rosary pulled the startled hanyou into a face-plant.

Rae suddenly stopped crying as she noticed Inuyasha's misfortune. Then she started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh my God…" Nikki said as she stared at Rae. "I think she's bipolar. Poor Rae."

Kagome walked over to Nikki, ignoring the twitching and cursing Inuyasha. "Thanks for helping us!" Nikki smiled at the girl.

"Hm," Kagome glanced at Inuyasha's form and smiled. "No problem. He's a little sensitive."

"Who the heck are you anyways?" Shippou demanded as he jumped atop his adoptive mother's shoulders. "You never answered our question!"

"Don't be rude, Shippou!" Kagome chided.

"I have a question!" Miroku spoke up, eyeing her blouse, where the shard still resided.

"Monk…" Sango muttered warningly, her eyebrow twitching.

"Heh...heh..." Nikki laughed nervously as she looked at the monk. She sweat dropped. "Maybe I should get Rae over here…" Nikki turned to find Rae still laughing and rolling on the ground.

"On second thought, maybe she can stay where she is."

Suddenly Rae stopped and got up. "Hey, I heard that!" She snapped and ran to join Nikki.

Rae then spotted the other four. "Ooooh!" She said. "People."

"Rae…" Nikki said, trying to warn her not to give any information away.

"I KNOW YOU! I KNOW YOU!" She pointed and jumped up and down. "You're a fox demon!" She pointed to Shippou, who backed away as her claw came within inches of his very delicate nose. "You're a demon slayer!" Sango suffered an almost similar predicament. "You're the perverted monk, Miroku!" She pointed at him happily also. But when she was about to show Kagome a similar fate, she felt someone grab her hand.

Rae turned to see Miroku down on one knee, with a bright smile on his face. "Will you bear my children?"

Rae sputtered for a few seconds, her thoughts lost in her blush. "NO, and moving ON!" Nikki yelled and pushed the disgusting monk away from her best friend. They ignored Sango and Miroku as the slayer issued the lecher his beating.

The hanyou grumbled as he climbed out of the Inuyasha-shaped crater. "Who the hell are you?" He screamed, enraged that Kagome had protected _yet another demon_.

"Oh… us?" Nikki asked suddenly. "Um hold on for a sec." She pulled Rae abruptly into a "focus circle" like people often did at football games.

"What the hell was that for?" Rae whispered angrily.

"At least you knew to whisper…" Nikki muttered to herself. "Well, ya know, we can't exactly _tell them_ who we are."

"And WHY NOT?" Rae grumbled. "What if I want to?"

"Idiot!" Nikki smacked her friend on the head. _Hah, _she thought, _THAT was for pinching me!_ "They would _never_ believe us! Besides, what would _you_ think if you were told you were being watched basically twenty-four seven by a couple of 'fans'?"

"Stalker…" Rae said happily, before sobering up. "Oh! I see what you mean."

"I have an idea, why don't you just follow along?" Nikki asked.

"Hey, when did you get smart?" Rae asked. Nikki was about to reply (sarcastically of course), when they were suddenly interrupted by a kitsune popping up from somewhere beneath them.

"HEY!" he yelled happily. They jumped in surprise. Shippou whispered, "What are we talking about?"

He obviously didn't understand the concept of secrecy…or manners… or privacy… or even the fact that he was supposed to remain _suspicious_ of them. Kids are stupid like that.

"Uumm..." Rae started. "Nothin'!" she pushed him gently away (slightly overwhelmed by his cute, pouting eyes.)

"We were just discussing…" Nikki started. "How we have heard of you guys from the country we come from…"

"Yeah..." Rae said slowly. "You're…famous?" She looked at Nikki to see if this was okay.

"Famous!" She agreed enthusiastically. "Almost like… a legend."

"Except, you're still alive." Rae pointed out.

"No, Rae, they're dead." Nikki muttered sarcastically.

The bipolar fan girl stared at Nikki in shock. "No they're _not!_ They're standing right there!" she paused in thought. "Maybe they're _zombies_!"

"No we're not, you idiots!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"I swear," Nikki started, "You keeping getting stupider by the minute Rae. To think I was following _you're_ directions _earlier_ today!" Nikki scoffed at the thought.

Rae crossed her arms indignantly. "I was just being happy." She said, but understood what she meant. She'd better stop acting stupid before something serious happened…

Right then, Miroku's hand shot down Nikki's shirt in search of…well, we can say it was for the jewel shard, but you know how that monk can get distracted.

Nikki froze.

"Uh oh…" Rae started. "She's gonna scream."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Needless to say, Miroku became unconscious. With a little help of course.

Nikki was now too traumatized to speak, so Rae, acting smarter than before, continued for her. "Anyways, now that _that's_ dealt with… My name is Rae, and the traumatized girl over there is Nikki. We're demons. I think…" She paused in thought. "We actually aren't too sure about that part yet."

"How can you _not_ be sure?" Shippou asked, curious and slightly confused. "Wouldn't it be obvious?"

"Well, no." she insisted. "I think Nikki is a bird… a blue bird maybe. And I'm obviously canine."

Inuyasha barked a laugh at that. "Yeah right!"

Rae glared at him. "Well, what _else_ would I be?"

"You look like a cat to me…" Shippou said thoughtfully.

Rae's eyebrow twitched and a vein started popping out of her forehead. "I'm…not…a…CAT!" She screamed. "NOT A CAT, YA GOT THAT?"

The kitsune shuddered in fear. "Okay…"

Kagome shook her head and muttered to Sango, "It looks like we're dealing with another Inuyasha here."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Hey, she ain't nothing like me!" the accused yelled.

"Yeah!" Rae yelled, sounding like Inuyasha, "I'm _much_ prettier!"

"Dream on!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh yeah? Well, I can prove it!"

"How?" was the challenge.

…

"Hm, well I actually didn't think far enough into the argument to answer that… How about…well, no…"

Just then Nikki came out of her "comatose state of shock" and thundered over to the monk, who was just waking up, and beat him back into unconsciousness. "Stupid boy…" she muttered. And walked over to where Rae was still standing, thinking. She noticed that the others had sat down and started a fire while the two demons were busy fighting like…cats and dogs. "Hm, better not tell Rae _that_ analogy of mine."

"I got it!" Rae yelled to Inuyasha, who had crossed his arms into the long sleeves of his fire rat robe while waiting. "I'm a girl, right?"

"Well, that's debatable…" Inuyasha muttered.

Rae continued as if she hadn't heard him. "…And girls are _supposed_ to be pretty. So since I'm a girl and you're not (or I hope, because otherwise Kagome will be in for a shock), I AM pretty. And therefore I win."

"What?" Inuyasha growled. "How is _that_ winning?"

"Don't argue with me! I win, so there! ...Hm, you _would_ make a pretty girl though… Maybe a little lipstick and some curls; I think we could make it work."

"Uh oh," Nikki said. She remembered what happened to her brother on Halloween. "Hey Rae, How about we actually explain what's going on?"

"Oh!" Rae said, noticing Nikki for the first time in a while. "Sorry, I got distracted. He's so much peskier in person ya know."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" the dog demon growled again. They ignored him.

Kagome sighed. "Dinner's ready."

"Dinner?" Nikki asked in confusion. "Didn't we just wake up?"

"Minor detail." Rae muttered hungrily. The demons sat down (Inuyasha quickly stealing the seat next to Kagome—he didn't trust these demons!) and were served their food.

"What is this stuff?" Rae asked eyeing the Japanese noodles carefully. "Is this Ramen?"

"No, it's rabid hamsters." Nikki muttered sarcastically. "What do you think it is?"

Rae shrugged, abandoning her comeback and dug into the food as everyone else was doing. Quiet filled the campsite as they ate and dusk slowly over came them. The only light was coming from the stars and the campfire.

Inuyasha jumped into a tree to ignore them (and keep an eye on them) once he finished his food, leaving the group to talk.

"So," Kagome asked good-naturedly. "How did you come to be in this part of Japan?"

"That's actually a funny story…" Nikki started.

"No it's not!" Rae mumbled. Her back still hurt from that freaky little bug-snake thing that had burrowed into her skin!

Nikki ignored her friend. "Heh…heh... Well, we kind of just woke up here one day. Today actually."

"We have no idea how we got here." Rae agreed. But, she was bipolar… "Must have been MAGIC!"

"Shut up, Rae."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Kagome said. "So you don't know how to get home?"

"Nope." Rae said. "But Home wasn't interesting anyways."

"Don't you want to get home?" Nikki asked her friend in surprise.

"Why?" was the reply. "Do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"…Why?" Rae asked.

"Gee, I don't know… I guess you're right. I mean, it's not like we almost DIED TODAY!" she yelled at her friend.

…

"Minor detail." Rae answered again.

"Oh, by the way, here's your jewel back." Nikki remarked, and dug into her shirt to retrieve it. She handed it to Kagome, who looked a little grossed out at the thought of touching it (though Miroku had happily watched as the girl retrieved it). "It's yours anyways, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Thanks." Suddenly an idea hit her. "Why don't you two stay with us for a while, until you can find your way home?"

"I agree," said Miroku. "It is dangerous for two beautiful girls such as you to be traveling alone."

"We're demons." Rae bluntly reminded him, not sure what he was getting at. The slayer caught his meaning though.

"It would be much safer for you two to be with us." Sango clarified. "_That's_ what you meant, right Houshi-sama?"

Miroku sweat dropped. "Heh…right."

"Well, okay." Nikki and Rae agreed. "Thanks for the offer!"

Suddenly an angry hanyou jumped down from his tree. "What do you think you guys are _doing_?" he yelled. "They're dangerous demons! They can't travel with us, I don't trust them!"

"But Lady Kagome does." Miroku tried to persuade him.

"I don't care what that wench says! They're not coming with us!"

"Inuyasha! Be reasonable!" Kagome tried. "They have no where else to go."

"Good, then they can die out here in the wilderness!"

Kagome stiffened in anger. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha winced, knowing what was going to come.

"SIT!"

The sound from the impact echoed through the night.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Suspicions and Flashbacks

_**Dream State**_

A Joined Story,  
by Saxifrage and Maid of the Mer

Chapter 4: Suspicions and Flashbacks

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short! We just need some time to have a little fun and organize our ideas a little. The next chapter might not come up for a while, but please be satisfied with this (and review)! We hope you enjoy our rather strange story.**

**Maid: I _like_ our story!  
****Saxi:sigh: I thought we weren't going to do this…  
****Maid: FINE then. :pouts:

* * *

**

It had been three days since the strange newcomers had arrived, and Kagome, though she didn't show it so as to not offset her annoyed hanyou, was becoming ever more suspicious of the two. Kagome was not worried about hostilities due to the fact that they seemed completely harmless (counting in that they had admitted not knowing how to fight) and also, at times, on the verge of stupidity. She didn't blame them for their "stupidity" of course, because their attitude was almost refreshing as they continue to look for Naraku.

There were, however, contributing factors involving their mannerisms. She had noticed during the time she spent with the two she-demons certain phrases that seemed to be _off_, and they knew things that people in this time shouldn't know. For instance, the first day they met, Rae had said something about Ramen, food not yet known or eaten in Feudal Japan. Was it just coincidence? But then, of course, it had to be coincidence when she overheard them arguing over who was 'hotter' – Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom. Kagome was pretty sure that "hotness" was not part of the era's vocabulary, and weren't Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom American actors or something? (She wasn't too familiar with American pop culture.)

Kagome wasn't sure what to do about it, however. When she had voiced her concerns to Sango, she had not been receptive.

"_Don't you think it's strange?" Kagome asked a very unenthusiastic Sango. Sango had taken to the two girls who seemed to support the fact that Miroku should be pulverized every time he has a perverted thought. Kagome turned to watch the happy-go-lucky demons in the distance as Nikki attempted to land – properly – for the first time. "I mean, she's a demon. Shouldn't she know how to fly already?"_

"_Kagome," Sango sighed, "Weren't you supposed to be supporting them? I think Inuyasha's paranoia is rubbing off on you…What have you two been doing alone?" Sango asked suggestively._

_Kagome glared at her friend violently. "I think that_ _maybe Miroku's _pervertedness_ is rubbing off on _you_."_

_An eruption of laughter from Inuyasha brought their attention back to the girls again._

"_You think this is EASY?" Nikki yelled nastily (her nastiness due to the amount of times she had fallen from the sky)._

"_Yeah, I think it is!" Inuyasha cried out. "I think you're just too stupid to figure out how to use wings you've had all your life!"_

_Nikki swooped down to his feet (the effect quite ruined by her crashed landing) and glared. "You think you could do better? You've been pinned to a tree for fifty years, you old man! AND you have no wings."_

_Inuyasha huffed angrily. "I ain't old! And yeah, I think that even without wings I could do better than you!"_

"_A contest then, puppy-dog." Nikki glared at the hanyou as Rae yelled something along the lines of "He's gonna lose…"_

"_Fine then. You're on!" Inuyasha pointed a rude finger dramatically at the winged-girl._

"_One rule," Nikki started, pointing back at him. "Nothing dirty. Let's see who can go the highest."_

"_Deal." Inuyasha smirked._

"_This can't be good." Kagome muttered to Sango._

"_What could happen?" Sango asked._

_Before Kagome answered, Nikki jumped into the air, her wings flapping for support; Inuyasha easily leaped and reached her designated point. Smirking, Nikki flew higher, and Inuyasha matched her again. After a while, though, it was obvious Inuyasha was reaching his limit._

_That was, of course, when the crisis hit._

_As Inuyasha jumped in futile to reach her new height, Nikki lunged down and caught his ankle._

"_What—" Inuyasha rang out, startled, and then Nikki started flying higher into the air._

"_What the HELL are you doing, wrench?" The pissed hanyou screamed, his arms flailing around in his anger._

"_Helping." Nikki smiled._

"_LET ME GO!" Inuyasha screamed. "LET ME GO DAMNIT!"_

"_Are you sure?" Nikki asked, pretending to be hesitant. "Do you really want me to?"_

"_YES! LET **GO**!"_

"_Okay!" Nikki sang, and let go of Inuyasha. For a moment, he hung there like an ACME cartoon character would. And then he fell like a rock._

_A small crater was created where Inuyasha slammed into the dirt and left twitching._

"_Poor Inuyasha…" Rae said smiling as her friend laughed. "So much for 'nothing dirty.'"_

"_Sorry, it was an accident!" The winged-demon yelled sarcastically._

_Kagome turned back to Sango wearily. "And you wondered how it could go bad."_

_Meanwhile, Rae inched forward with a stick and pocked the unconscious demon. Then, when he didn't respond, she happily climbed down and poked his ears. Shippou watched her curiously._

_Miroku then came up to them worried. "Are you so sure that Nikki-sama and Rae-sama are completely sane, Kagome?"_

_Kagome sighed. "I just don't know." Kagome looked at her two friends who were watching her with interest. "Didn't you notice how she knew that Inuyasha was pinned to the Sacred Tree?"_

_Sango shrugged. "She did say we were a legend."_

Kagome flashed back to reality. Somehow, she thought she had an idea of who they might be... or rather why they were so strange in comparison to everyone else she had met in the Warring States.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called back to her. "Come on, you're gonna get left behind! Don't expect us to wait for ya!"

Kagome growled in anger and frustration at the boy, but decided to leave it be and ran to catch up with the odd group. She decided that she would definitely have to confront the two newcomers later about her suspicions.

TBC...


End file.
